una vida para ti
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: después del entrenamiento con ubb goku llega a su casa y ahí encuentra una carta de chichi dirigida a él que le quedrá decir chichi a su esposo? si lo queréis saber entrar y leerlo...


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AKIRA TORIYAMA

Un hombre llegó a su casa en las montañas que esta estaba completamente bacía, en la mesa de la sala vio una carta, él la cogió y empezó a leer.

Para son goku

Desde que era una niña mi vida a girado entorno a ti, empecé a entrenar para ser una buena luchadora igual que tú, y también me entrené para se una buena esposa, pero una cosa ni la otra a resultado, yo soy Chichi la esposa de son goku el guerrero mas poderoso del universo y esta es mi historia

Cuando te vi por primera vez subido en la nube amarilla que para mi parecía algodón dulce lo vi extraño y pensé que eras un niño extraño, para subir en la nube te tuve que estirar de la cola, y caíste al suelo, creía que era raro un niño con cola y yo te pregunté -por que tienes una cola?-y tú me respondiste - no lo se, la tengo y punto- rápido esa nube empezó a volar por los cielos a mi me daba miedo pero algo dentro de mi sabía que tú no me dejarías caer, cuando volábamos hiciste algo que no me esperaba me tocaste mis partes para saber si yo era una chica, lo único que hice fue gritar y empujarte y tú caíste de la nube, no entendiste el por que te había empujado, y yo te dije que eso no se hacía, como yo era una niña pensé que te habías enamorado de mi por hacerme eso, pero eso no era a si, cuando M. Rochi apagó el fuego del castillo yo te hice prometerme que te casaras conmigo y tú aceptaste y luego te marchaste con Oolong y Bulma, para seguir buscando las bolas de dragón, tardamos mucho en construir otro castillo, mi padre cambió mucho ya no mataba ni asustaba a nadie y la gente no le tenía miedo, yo a mi padre le pedí que me enseñara a luchar y él aceptó. Pasó los años yo iba creciendo poco a poco, muchas veces me metía en la cocina con la cocinera de palacio para aprender a cocinar, ella se sorprendió por lo rápido que aprendía. Un día mirando por la ventana pensaba en el niño que tenía cola, con tan solo pensar en él me sonrojaba, cada minuto que pasaba de mi vida estaba mas enamorada de él, decidí salir de palacio para pasear y coger flores, llegué a una explanada con muchas flores y árboles, yo recogía flores cantando una canción y de repente apareciste tú, me sonrojé mas verte no puedo negarlo y pasará asta el día que muera, para que no me vieras el sonrojo te di las flores que había cogido y tú sonreíste, estuvimos ablando un buen rato, yo hablaba de cómo sería nuestra vida de casados, pero tú te dormiste, yo eso lo tomé como una broma, pero ahora veo al paso de los años que no lo era, seguimos ablando y yo te propuse tener una cita, tanto tú como yo no sabíamos que era pero yo como leía revistas sabía que los chicos y las chicas hacían cosas divertidas, inesperadamente vi tu puño dirigiéndose a mi, yo lo esquivé, y respondí a tus ataques, a sin fue mi primera cita la verdad es que me divertí mucho, luego nos fuimos al castillo de mi padre, allí estaban el ejercito de la cinta roja, para coger la bola de dragón, cuando acabaste con ellos te fuiste otra vez, pero antes yo te recordé si vendrías a buscarme cuando seríamos adultos tú me contestaste que si y yo me puse feliz. Pasaron otros años yo seguía creciendo, también seguía entrenando mas duramente por mi cuenta, un día mirando la tele vi a Picolo diciendo que era el Rey y que iba atacar una ciudad y que había enviado a soldados reales a matar a expertos de artes marciales, al poco tiempo llegaron a nuestro castillo los soldados para matar a mi papa, pero eso no pasó apareciste no habías crecido mucho pero se notaba que estabas mas fuerte y decías que ibas acabar con Picolo, te fuiste y me fui corriendo a mi habitación para rezar que nada malo te pasara y a sin ocurrió, acabaste con ese monstruo.

Volvieron a pasar los años yo me había convertido en una hermosa mujer, estuve esperando para que vinieras por mi para poder casarnos pero eso no ocurrió, en un papel vi lo del torneo de artes marciales, sabía que ibas a participar yo sin pensarlo me fui para la isla donde se celebraba sin decir nada a mi papa, cuando llegué estaba lloviendo me inscribí y me fui a descansar a un hotel, me levanté de la cama, el día había llegado muy pronto, me puse mi traje de lucha yo cada momento que pasaba me ponía mas nerviosa no podía evitarlo, fui al estadio y entre, habían muchos participantes yo te buscaba con la mirada asta que te encontré, estabas con tus amigos yo solo conocía a Yancha, ni corta ni perezosa fui donde estabas, te di una palmada en el hombro y todos os girasteis, se que yo había crecido y cambiado pero pensé que tú me reconocerías como yo te reconocí, lo único que me dijiste es que quien era, por mi cabeza pasó muchas cosas, pero iba a ser fuerte y me enfadé, te grité y me fui de ahí. Al final quedamos ocho participantes, cuando se hizo el sorteo me tocó luchar contra ti en el segundo combate, el primero fue rápido y yo estaba nerviosa y enfadada, los dos estábamos en el ring , el árbitro dio señal del comienzo y yo empecé atacarte, tú me preguntabas de que nos conocíamos y que te dijera mi nombre, llegué a pensar que me habías olvidado de tu mente y eso me entristecía, te recordé lo que me habías prometido, a sin recordarías quien era yo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que ni siquiera sabías lo que significaba, tus amigos te lo dijeron pero aun no sabías quien era yo, yo te propuse que si ganabas te diría quien era y con una rapidez asombrosa me sacaste del ring, yo te dije que era chichi tu te sorprendiste pero yo me sorprendí mas cuando me dijiste que pensabas que casarte era algo relacionado con los dulces, pero como eras un hombre de palabra lo cumpliste, el torneo siguió y tú como el hombre mas poderoso lo ganaste, los dos nos fuimos al castillo de mi padre, cuando se hacían los preparativos de la boda se incendió el castillo menos mal que estabas tú o si no no sabría lo que fuera pasado, la cuestión es que lo apagaste y nos pudimos casar para luego irnos a vivir a las montañas donde tu creciste y vivías con tu abuelo, yo esa noche estaba muy nerviosa intenté explicarte lo que hacían esa noche los recién casados, es que eras tan inocente y aun sigues a sin es lo que mas me gusta de ti, esa noche me demostraste que en ese ámbito no eras tan inocente, pensé que era tus hormonas pero seguro que era tu sangre

Nuestros primeros años de matrimonio fue los mejores sobre todo cuando nació nuestro primer hijo ghoan, sabes nunca había un te amo de parte tuya ya que estaba tan enamorada de ti que me daba igual

Cuando ghoan tenía cuatro años te lo llevaste para que viera a tus amigos, cuando no venías ni tú ni el niño me empecé a preocupar, vino Krilin diciendo cosas muy raras y por la noche sin decir nada se fue, lo vi muy extraño y decidí irme con mi padre a la isla de M Rochi, cuando llegué se les veía asustados y preocupados, yo les pregunté por vosotros, y el maestro me dijo que Picolo se había llevado a Ghoan para entrenarlo durante un año y que tu estabas muerto, que te había matado tu hermano Radix que era un Saiyan al igual que tú, yo inmediatamente me desmayé, cuando desperté me fui a casa para estar sola y pensar y que ese año pasara los mas rápido posible ya que también llegarían otros saiyans, el año pasó y esos saiyans llegaron mi padre y yo nos fuimos a la isla de M Rochi, allí me dijeron que te habían resucitado, vi por la televisión como mataban a nuestros amigos, tenía miedo que le pasara lo mismo a ghoan, la batalla iba pasando y tu llegaste, la pelea finalizo y el saiyan se escapó, por eso te doy las gracias, fuimos al hospital, ghoan quiso ir a Namek y se fue con Krilin y Bulma, cuando pasó un mes te curaste y te fuiste sin despedirte de mi, si supieras lo que me dolió, también te fuiste a ese planeta, cuando regresaron ghoan y Bulma, aunque la muerte de Krilin me dio mucha pena, reunieron la bolas de Namek, para resucitar a todos incluido tú, resucitó primero Krilin me alegre mucho, y después pedimos al dragón que te trajera al planeta tierra, por que resultaba que estabas vivo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que tú no quisiste venir, yo me entristecí pero no lo iba a demostrar, pero me preocupé por ghoan. Pasó un año y gohan desapareció de nuevo, pero cuando volvió me alegré porque venías tú con él, me pediste entrenar durante tres años con ghoan a lo primero me negué y después accedí, los tres años pasaron rápido, llegó el día en que os fuiste los tres, yo rezaba para que no os pasara nada, cuando pasó unas horas apareciste con Yancha, es una gran persona, estuvo contigo y conmigo todo el rato, llamaron a la puerta, era Krilin que venía con un chico, que supuse que era el chico que vino del futuro que trajo la medicina, toda la vida le estaré agradecida, nos fuimos a la isla de M Rochi, allí te recuperaste, fui a la habitación y no estabas miré por la ventana y allí estabas sin pensarlo salté por la ventana para abrazarte, fuimos a la habitación y decías de ir a una habitación para entrenar y querías llevarte a ghoan, yo accedí y te fuiste, pasaron dos días y tú viniste a buscarme y nos fuimos a casa, me dijiste que celula había dado una tregua de diez días, yo sabía que algo tramabas asta que dijiste en el torneo que ghoan luchara contra celula, me enfadé muchísimo y mi hijo venció a ese monstruo. Cuando llegó ghoan a casa me dijo que habías muerto y que no querías resucitar, yo sin pensarlo me fui a nuestra habitación estuve llorando durante días y meses y años, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada lloré mas y mas, lo único que tenía en mente era el por que no querías resucitar, sabía que no fui buena esposa y te pido perdón por eso, durante ese tiempo apareció alguien al que conocía de antes, de otra vida, él me ayudó en todo a superar que tú nunca me amaste, por eso te ibas, me dejabas sola al cuidado de tus hijos, sabes esta persona me ayudó a criar a tu hijo pequeño Goten, pasaron siete años y ghoan nos dijo que tú vendrías a participar en el torneo, me puse feliz por que goten te conocería, yo ya tenía los ojos abiertos en torno a ti, venías al torneo, si fueras querido fueras contactado conmigo igual que lo hacías con ghoan, aunque en el fondo te lo agradezco, quiero que sepas que durante todo este tiempo he estado con esta persona todo el tiempo que he querido, llegó el día del torneo y tu viniste todos te abrazaron asta lloraron, nosotros no hablemos, en fin, ibas a estar solo un día, el torneo avanzaba y tú como los demás os fuisteis, luego apareciste, con gohan y vegeta, este último parecía diferente ya que mató a mucha gente, yo no podía creerlo vegeta otra vez malvado, me sorprendió tengo que admitirlo, después desaparecisteis como si nada, nosotros fuimos a buscar las bolas de dragón, y las conseguimos, en un momento que las buscábamos me dolió el corazón, sabía que alguien al que amaba mas que ha mi vida había muerto pero yo no podía hacer nada.

Tú apareciste delante nuestro y nos llevaste a la plataforma celestial, allí nos dijiste que ghoan como vegeta habían muerto, yo de uno ya lo sabía pero lo de gohan no lo pude soportar y me desmayé, cuando me desperté mi padre me dijo que te ibas, yo corriendo fui a despedirte y te fuiste, la batalla contra Buu fue muy complicada pero tuviste un buen aliado, tú, vegeta, Dende, Satan y Buu regresaste a la plataforma celestial una vez que eliminasteis a Buu, dijiste que un díos te había dado la vida y eso me puso feliz, todo volvió a la normalidad cuando digo normalidad es que siempre entrenamiento y poco tiempo conmigo, en estos últimos diez años me he dado cuenta que no te amo solo te quiero como un amigo Son Goku, ya no, cuando te fuiste con ese niño que decías que era la reencarnación del monstruo Buu lo decidí bueno lo decidimos, gohan se enfadò bastante conmigo, a día de hoy sigue resentido, cosa que goten al principio le costó pero ahora ya somos madre e hijo, por favor no te enfades conmigo ni con él, es el hombre de mi vida … gracias, por que gracias a ti, a él lo conocí, te lo agradezco Son Goku

Te he escrito esto, ya se que es largo, para que sepas que mi vida a sido solo entorno a ti y nuestros hijos, y por una vez pienso en mi, ahora por primera vez en mi vida me siento amada, me voy o me ido muy lejos con él, te doy las gracias por que gracias a ti a él lo he conocido, por favor Son Goku perdóname por haberte obligado a casarte conmigo, por haber sido una mala esposa y espero que seamos amigos, por favor dile a Bulma que me perdone esto solo surgió, bueno a lo mejor cuando leas esto a pasado tiempo y ella ya me ha perdonado … Vegeta es el hombre de mi vida, y lo conocí hace millones de años.

Esto es un adiós a tu amor y un hola a tu amistad

Chichi

Goku al acabar de leer la carta la rompió. No le cabía en la cabeza, chichi con vegeta, el saiyan salió de la casa, miró al cielo y dijo

-perdóname por lo que te he hecho sufrir, yo siempre te amado y te seguiré amando- dijo triste con una lágrima- pero estoy seguro que aun me amas, y te voy a reconquistar-y desapareció del lugar afrontar a su esposa y al que creía que era su amigo con un gesto decidido.

FIN


End file.
